Love Hurts
by ShDiHa
Summary: Season one, episode 21, with Paige


Love Hurts

Rewritten

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: To those of you who read my 'To Be Charmed' story, don't worry. The next chapter will be up whenever I get to it!

[Scene: A woman is walking really fast to a car and keeps looking over her shoulder. A car horn beeps and she drops her groceries. She picks the stuff up but cuts herself.]

**Daisy: **Ow, damn it!

**Leo: **It's all right, Daisy.

**Daisy: **Oh, Leo, thank God it's you. I have been so scared.

**Leo: **Look, you just have to stay strong a little longer and then you'll be safe.

**Daisy: **He's out there, Leo. He's going to find me. I've seen what he can do, his powers. (Leo holds her hand and heals it.) How did you do that? Who are you people?

**Leo: **You just have to trust me, Daisy.

**Daisy: **Why me, Leo? I still don't understand.

**Leo: **You have a very special future ahead of you. That's why I wanted you to come to San Francisco. I have powerful friends who can help you.

**Daisy: **What if Alec finds me first?

**Leo: **He won't be able to. I made you invisible to him.(Alec appears.)

**Alec: **Hello, Leo. I've been looking all over for you. Figured you could only be here for one reason. Where are you, Daisy? I know you're close by.

**Leo: **(to Daisy) It's okay, Daisy. He can't see you. Don't say a word, just leave quickly.

**Alec: **Don't listen to him, sweetie, don't do it.(She runs off.)

**Leo: **She's already gone, Alec.

**Alec: **I love her, Leo. Much like you love your little witch. What's her name? Piper?

**Leo: **Darklighters aren't capable of love, Alec.

**Alec: **This one is. I love Daisy and you are keeping me from her. It's only a couple of days ago all I had to do was think about her and bang! I'd be there with her. Then suddenly she vanishes from my radar. Cloaked by a whitelighter. By you.

**Leo: **Then if you know I cloaked her, then you also know that you won't find her as long as I live.

**Alec: **Yes, well, I have a solution for that.(He gets out his crossbow and shoots Leo. Leo orbs out.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue and Phoebe are walking down the stairs.]

**Phoebe: **I can't believe you're wearing your bikini on the plane.

**Prue: **Timesaver. We have all of forty-eight hours in Cabo. The minute we land, I'm on the beach getting all golden-brown.

**Phoebe: **I know, but you're making me look frumpy, it's like the sign of the apocalypse.

**Prue: **I practically had to beg the guy in accounting to lend us his condo. There are no warlocks in sight, Andy finally found out our big secret, I'm going to get crazy.

**Phoebe: **It's about time. How long have I been after you to find some new male blood? Preferably tan and buff.

**Prue: **With limited verbal skills.

**Phoebe: **And...

**Phoebe/Prue: **No strings attached.

**Phoebe: **Stella, we are getting our groove back. (They high five but miss.) Okay, so, speaking of which, where are Piper and Paige?(Paige comes in from the kitchen.)

**Paige: **Here! Piper's upstairs.

**Prue: **I think Piper's gonna be in a groove-free kinda mode for a while.

**Phoebe: **She's not seriously...

**Prue: **Taking a vacation from men, yep. Afraid of falling in love again, I think.

**Phoebe: **I don't blame her, I mean, if I were sleeping with a warlock, I would swear off love permanently.

**Prue: **No, you wouldn't You love the other sex too much, Phoebes. (Phoebe elbows her and smiles.)

**Paige: **So, while we're partying all weekend, what is she gonna be doing?

**Prue: **I don't know. The last time I checked she was searching for a suitcase to carry her books in.

**Phoebe: **Books, what kind of books?

**Prue: **Kind they make into Kevin Costner movies.

**Paige: **Ooh, that's bad.

**Phoebe: **Oh, we've got to stop the insanity.

**Prue: **Maybe we should let her be.

**Phoebe: **Maybe she's just in a slump. It happens. (Prue looks at her.) All right, it happens to Piper a lot, but celibacy is not the answer. (Paige laughs.)

**Paige: **Says you. A little celibacy is good.

**Phoebe: **Look who's talking, Miss I Spent The Last Two Days At Ian's. (Paige glares at her.)

**Paige: **Pot, meet kettle. (Phoebe sticks her tongue out.)

**Prue: **Children...

**Paige: **She started it.

**Phoebe: **Did not.

**Prue: **Okay, back to Piper!A couple of dates not picking up the check, that's a slump. This is more like a sucking void.(They here a thump and a little scream coming from the attic.)

**Piper: **(from the attic) Prue! Prue, Phoebe, Paige!(They go up into the attic and see Leo lying on the floor in pain with the arrow stuck in his shoulder.)

**Prue: **Leo?

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Prue is getting bandages and stuff out of the bathroom. Cut to the attic. Phoebe and Piper are carrying Leo to a chair as Paige watches.]

**Piper: **Be careful.

**Phoebe: **I am being careful.

**Piper: **I can't believe you knew. The fact that our handyman, the man I was dating was supernatural, just happen to slip your mind?

**Phoebe: **There was no slipping, okay, I told you but you didn't want to believe me. And Paige knew, too! (Piper looks at Paige, who is looking down.)

**Piper: **Why does no one tell me anything?

**Leo: **Piper, I wanted...

**Piper: **But you didn't.

**Phoebe: **Okay, we gotta, we gotta get your legs up.

**Leo: **Don't worry about me. There's someone, ahh ...!

**Phoebe: **We have to get the arrow out.

**Paige: **I'll get it. (She holds out her hand.)

**Leo: **No, don't touch it, it's tipped with poison. (Paige let's her arm fall.)

**Phoebe: **How are we suppose to get it out if we can't touch it?(Prue enters the attic.)

**Prue: **You came to the right girl. You ready? (Prue uses her powers to push the arrow out.) Okay, I brought everything that I could find, I just didn't know what to use on a... What is he again?

**Piper: **A Whitelighter.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, they're sorta like... You know how Peter Pan has Tinkerbell? They're sorta like that, minus the tutu and the wings. He guides witches.

**Leo: **And future Whitelighters. That's why I came to you.

**Piper: **(to Phoebe and Paige) You should have told me.

**Leo: **I should have told you. (Piper gets a bandage and pushes down on his wound.) Ahh!

**Piper: **Oh, did that hurt? Good.

**Leo: **There's a woman. Daisy. You have to protect her from the Darklighter.

**Prue: **The Darklighter. Is that what shot you?

**Leo: **Yeah, they seduce innocent women. Their goal is to create evil through reproduction.

**Phoebe:** Great. Generation 666.

**Paige: **But that's not all they do, is it?

**Leo: **No, their one major goal is to kill Whitelighters and gain their powers. Gain the power to orb to the Heavens and kill Elders.

**Prue: **And Elders would be?

**Leo: **They teach and guide Whitelighters.

**Paige: **Back to the dude who shot you. What's his deal?

**Leo: **He broke the rules, he fell in love with one of his victims, a human. And she loved him back.

**Piper: **Until she found out who he really was, right?

**Leo: **Piper, you have every right to be mad at me.

**Piper: **Thanks for the permission. Phoebe, go get more gauze. (Phoebe rushes downstairs and is back within three minutes.)

**Leo: **Please, you have to find Daisy before he does otherwise she won't be able to do the good that she's destined to. She won't be able to become a Whitelighter.

**Prue: **Okay, where is she?

**Leo: **I don't know. The last time I saw her she was at a mini-mart in the Castro, headed for her rental car. If he finds her first he'll never let her go, ever.

**Paige: **Any tips on how to vanquish a Darklighter in case we run into him?

**Leo: **You can't go.

**Paige: **Why not?

**Leo: **You just can't.

**Phoebe: **Okay, so Prue, Piper, and I will go. Paige will stay here with you.

**Leo: **Just don't let him touch you. His power is in his hands and when he chooses to, he has the touch of death.

**Prue: **And we have the power of three. All right, call the airline, cancel our tickets, I'll call Andy see if he can help me locate her.

[Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are at their desks.]

**Morris: **You enjoying this as much as I am?

**Andy: **What's that?

**Morris: **The silent treatment and the cold shoulder.

**Andy:** I know, it's been a week since Internal Affairs has made a move. What are they waiting for?

**Morris: **I'm not talking about I.A., I'm talking about you and me.

**Andy: **I got no problems.

**Morris: **That makes one of us. I.A. is on our ass and I still don't know why, but I'm pretty damn sure you do. You feel like sharing?(The phone rings.)

**Andy:** Homicide, Trudeau.

**Prue: **Andy, hi. I...

**Andy: **Hey, Franklin. How are things in Forensics?

**Prue: **You can't talk.

**Andy: **No, actually. Why don't you have it checked out by the F.B.I. lab?

**Prue: **Andy, I really need your help, it's important. Quake?

**Andy: **Okay, I'll be there.

**Morris: **Franklin's wife had a baby girl yesterday. Took a week off. Did he call you from the maternity ward? You don't wanna tell me what's going on, fine. Just don't lie to me, okay, partner?

[Scene: Quake. Prue and Andy are sitting at a table.]

**Prue: **Andy, what's going on?

**Andy: **Internal Affairs is looking into all my unsolved cases. All the ones that involve the supernatural.

**Prue: **All the cases that involve me. Do you think that they followed you here?

**Andy: **I wouldn't put it past them.

**Prue: **Andy, if we... if I, put you in this situation.

**Andy: **I put me here, Prue.

**Prue: **Yeah, but you had help. Can they force you to tell them?

**Andy: **About you? I won't. But we have to be careful about being seen together. It has to look like we're still... friends.

**Prue: **Andy, we are still friends. We always will be.

**Andy: **Are you sure I'm not just someone who's keeping your secret, Prue?

**Prue: **You know me better than that. I'm glad I told you, I am.

**Andy: **So am I. Now when you need me all you have to do is ask.

**Prue: **Well, I'm asking. I need to find someone, she's in danger and I have to get to her before he does.

**Andy: **He? You know what, I don't need to know. Specifics always get me in trouble. Where was the last time she was seen?

**Prue: **Headed to her rental car outside a mini-mart.

**Andy: **Well, we can get the security camera from the mini-mart and surrounding businesses. See if we can get the car's license plates and see if it leads us to where she's staying.

**Prue: **Thanks.

[Scene: Attic. Phoebe, Paige, and Leo are there.]

**Phoebe: **Leo, I brought you some food in case you're... you do eat, right? (Paige rolls her eyes.) What? Just checking!

**Leo: **Yes, Phoebe, I eat. How's Piper?

**Phoebe: **Oh, you know, she's dealing. I mean, it's not every day that you find out that the guy you're seeing isn't human. Although, in Piper's case...

**Leo: **I wish she didn't have to find out about me like this. Being with her broke the rules but not being with her breaks my heart.

**Phoebe: **You know, Leo, it's not like we rushed to tell you that we're witches. I think Piper understands about those little secrets that we have to keep.

**Paige: **Phoebe, we didn't have to tell him we're witches. He already knew!

**Phoebe: **Why can't witches know about their Whitelighters?

**Leo: **It's a recent rule. Something happened, and the Elders felt witches and Whitelighters couldn't do their jobs properly.

**Paige: **What happened?

**Leo: **Awitch and Whitelighter fell in love and had a child. Any word on Daisy?

**Phoebe: **Yes and no. Prue called. Andy thinks he found out where Daisy's staying. They're on their way now. (She pulls off his bandage.) Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**Leo: **It's okay, I know it's bad.

**Phoebe: **I guess I need to work on my poker face a little bit, huh? You know Leo, didn't you tell me that Whitelighters have the ability to heal? Why can't you just...

**Leo: **No, my powers are for others, I can't use it on myself.(He coughs.)

**Paige: **Even if your life is in danger?

**Phoebe: **Ah, you know, we just gotta get you better. Then you and Piper will have lots of time to talk about stuff when you're well.

**Leo: **Phoebe, I'm not going to get better.

**Paige: **That's ridiculous.

**Phoebe: **Leo, of course you will, we're just gonna have to find something in the Book of Shadows.

**Leo:** No, the Darklighter's poison can't be reversed. It's meant to kill Whitelighters. That's what it's doing, it's working it's way through my system. It's just a matter of time.

**Phoebe: **How much time?

**Leo: **Not much. I'm gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it. My power is ebbing. With it, my ability to cloak Daisy.

**Paige: **We're gonna save you both, Leo.

[Cut to downstairs. Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows. Phoebe comes downstairs.]

**Piper: **I have looked everywhere in this damn book for something, anything to help Leo and I can't. What's that face? What's the matter?

**Phoebe: **Leo's in pretty bad shape, Piper. And he's getting worse.

**Piper: **I know, that's why I need to find an ointment or a cure or something.

**Phoebe: **You need to listen. This is really hard to say but I think you need to hear it. I think that you need to learn to accept the possibility that... maybe we're not supposed to save Leo. Maybe he's not our innocent. Maybe we're only meant to save Daisy.

**Piper: **We have to save him whether we're meant to or not.

[Scene: Hotel. Daisy's room. She sees some flowers. Alec appears.]

**Alec: **I got you your favorite. I thought you'd be happy to see me. I miss this. Us.

**Daisy: **There is no us, Alec. Please stop.

**Alec: **Never. You're the one, Daisy. You're mine. Indian summer. Do you remember that, Daisy? When it got so hot in the city you could barely breathe. And we sat in the fire escape taking turns rubbing ice cubes down each other's necks and backs.

**Daisy: **Stop!

**Alec: **That's when you first said you loved me. "Forever, Alec. I'll love you forever." (She throws the vase of flowers at him but misses.) Now, is that any way to treat the man who loves you?

**Daisy: **You're not a man. You're not even human.

**Alec: **Don't make me regret telling you who I really am. Don't you get it, Daisy? I love you and now no one can stop us from being together. Think about it. I found you. What do you think that means? Yeah, that's right, I've clipped Leo's wings and soon he'll be gone so I can find you whenever I want.(The manager knocks on the door.)

**Manager: **Hello, Manager, is everything okay in there?

**Alec: **I win.

**Daisy: **No, you only win if I come willingly and I never will.

**Alec: **Then I'll never go away.

**Manager: **Hey, I'm coming in.

**Daisy: **No, don't! (The manager goes in the room and Alec grabs him.)

**Alec: **Nobody can keep us apart now, Daisy.

**Daisy: **Please, stop!(Alec's touch of death kills the manager. She climbs out the window. Prue and Andy come running in.)

**Alec: **You can't run from me.

**Prue: **Daisy?!(Prue uses her powers on Alec and flies across the room. Alec turns into some sort of dust and flies out the window.)

**Andy: **What the hell was that?

**Prue: **Welcome to my world.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Phoebe enters the attic.]

**Phoebe: **Hey, Prue's home, she just... (Piper is reading a spell out of the Book of Shadows. Paige is trying to pull the Book out of her grasp.) I hear rhyming, what are you doing?

**Piper: **Paige, stop! Everything I can. Look, we know Leo can't heal himself but maybe with his powers, I can.

**Paige: **But we need you to go help Daisy! You heard what Leo said! I can't go, for whatever mundane reason!

**Phoebe: **What are you talking about?

**Piper: **It's a power switching spell. If Leo and I exchange powers then I'll have the healing touch and maybe I can fix him.(Prue comes in.)

**Prue: **Hey, what's going on?

**Phoebe: **Ah, you know, the usual, made some coffee, read the newspaper, walked in on Piper switching powers with Leo.

**Piper: **I have to save him, Prue.

**Paige: **And we will, Piper! Just let me be the one to say the spell! I can heal Leo while you, Prue, and Phoebe find Daisy.

**Phoebe: **I agree with Paige. We might need you, Piper.

**Piper: **No, I'm meant to do this.

**Prue: **Okay, is it safe?

**Piper: **To tell you the truth I don't really care. He's slipping away and if either one of you has a better idea then I'm all ears, if not then I'm casting the spell. And I would like to do it with the support of my sisters.

**Prue: **Cast away.

**Piper: **"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, switch the powers through the air."

**Phoebe: **Did it work?

**Piper: **I don't know. (Kit runs in and Piper tries to freeze him.) I can't freeze.

**Prue: **This is a good sign.

**Paige: **The spell must've worked.

**Prue: **That means Phoebe and ... (She touches Phoebe and has a premonition.) Oh, I think I just had one of Phoebe's premonition thingies.

**Phoebe: **Really? What did you see?

**Prue: **(She points to a lamp.) That shattering.(Kit jumps on the table where the lamp is.)

**Phoebe: **Kit, no! (Phoebe puts her hand up and she makes the lamp fly against the wall and smash. Piper orbs out. Paige raises her hands and freezes the pieces before they hit the floor.) Did I just do that?

**Prue: **Uh huh, and I saw it. So, okay, you're moving things, I'm having premonitions, Piper's orbing, and Paige is freezing things which means...

**Piper: **Am I gonna get yelled at?

**Paige: **It switched all of our powers?

**Phoebe: **It's a supernatural Freaky Friday. (The phone rings.) Oh, you know what? I'm going to get that and I'm sure you guys will have all this worked out by the time I get back.

**Piper: **Okay, I can do this. Now, heal. Come on, heal. Why aren't these working?

**Prue: **Okay, okay, okay. Piper, relax. Remember when we first got our own powers, it took us a while to figure out how to trigger them.

**Paige: **Maybe you got my power and Leo still has his.

**Piper: **Is that possible?

**Prue: **No, the spell definitely switched all of our powers. You and Leo must share one power.

**Piper: **Well, currently, one of his powers isn't working.

**Prue: **You have to find his trigger not yours.(Phoebe comes back in the attic.)

**Phoebe: **Hey, that was Andy. A new charge came up on Daisy's credit card report. She bought a bus ticket twenty minutes ago. She's running again.

**Prue: **If she leaves town we'll never be able to find her. Let's go.

**Phoebe: **Wait, we have to switch our powers back.

**Piper: **Not until I heal Leo.

**Paige: **Piper, we have to go get Daisy.

**Piper: **And I have to heal him, I'm not losing him again.

**Prue: **Okay, you know what, you stay here. We have to find Daisy before the Darklighter does. We'll just have to do it using each other's powers. Come on.

[Scene: Police station. Andy walks into a room.]

**Andy: **You wanted to see me?

**Inspector Anderson: **Sit down.

**Inspector Rodriguez: **You make a habit out of showing up at the scene before the crime is reported, Inspector.

**Andy: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Inspector Anderson: **Motel Capri. No one called the manager's murder in, Trudeau. Not until you did.

**Andy: **I got a tip.

**Inspector Rodriguez: **You're lying. Witnesses placed you at the scene with a woman. 5'3" or 4", brunette, attractive. Ring any bells?

**Andy: **Last time I checked I didn't have to reveal my informants to you, Rodriguez.

**Inspector Rodriguez: **Maybe not in a court of law but the last time I checked we weren't in one. This is an I.A. investigation, you don't have the same rights. You have no idea how much I can hurt you.

**Inspector Anderson: **Just tell us who you're covering for, Inspector. (Andy stands up and puts his gun and badge on the table.)

**Andy: **Screw you. (He walks out the room.)

[Scene: Bus depot.]

**Daisy: **Excuse me. Where can I find bus 24?(The guy turns around and it's Alec.)

**Alec: **I told you I'll always be there for you, Daisy.(She walks off quickly and bumps into a man.)

**Daisy: **I'm sorry. (The man turns around and it's Alec again.)

**Alec: **It's quite all right. I'm in no hurry. I've got forever. You care to join me?

[Cut to Paige, Phoebe, and Prue entering the depot. Prue keeps poking Phoebe.]

**Phoebe: **Okay, are you trying to piss me off?

**Prue: **That's exactly what I'm trying to do, only it's not working.

**Phoebe: **How do you know?

**Prue: **Because I don't see anything flying across the room. Look, you're gonna need to know how to use my power in case the Darklighter shows up, remember. When I first got my power it was anger that triggered it, so I need to push your buttons.

**Phoebe: **Okay, it's not so easy to break me.

**Paige: **Sure about that?

**Prue: **What was it in high school that the guys started calling you after they caught you making out with someone under the bleachers?

**Phoebe: **It's not gonna work.

**Prue: **What was that? Do you remember, Paige? (Paige shrugs.) Oh yeah, Freebie! (The magazines on a rack spin around and fall off.) Well, class is over.

**Phoebe: **You know that was just a rumor, right? (Paige laughs.)

**Paige: **Of course, it was a rumor!

**Prue: **Now for you, Missy Paige. Try freezing anyone.

**Paige: **But what if someone sees?

**Phoebe: **Then we play dumb and find Daisy. (Paige glares, but puts her hands up.)

**Paige: **It's not working.

**Prue: **Focus on that guy over there. (She points a man reading a magazing.) When Piper panics, things tend to freeze, so try to get panicky.

**Phoebe: **Shouldn't be too hard, I mean, you orb when you get scared, so you should be able to freeze. (Paige seizes up and flicks her wrists at the guy. He freezes while turning a page.)

**Paige: **I did it! (Phoebe smiles.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, now it's your turn, Prue. We need a premonition, where's Daisy?

**Prue: **Oh, do I have to? The last time I got all woozy and, and...(She touches a chair and nothing happens.)

**Phoebe: **Okay, you know, you guys take for granted that I'm your innocent Yellow Pages. Okay, this takes work.

**Paige: **Don't forget, Phoebe, you use me as your cosmic taxi!

**Phoebe: **Why do you have a car, anyways? You can just orb!

**Paige: **Personal gain.

**Prue: **Guys! It is useless, all right. I'm never going to get... (she has a premonition) Do your ears ring when you do that?(She nods.)

**Paige: **What did you see?

**Prue: **I can't be sure 'cause it went by so fast but if I were playing odds, I would say it was Daisy.

**Phoebe: **Where is she?

**Prue: **Bathroom.

[Cut to bathroom.]

**Daisy: **(to herself) I'm gonna be okay, I can handle this.(Alec appears.)

**Alec: **You can't run from me, Daisy.

**Daisy: **Why won't you leave me alone?

**Alec: **Because we can be happy together. We were once, remember? All you have to do is come with me willingly.

**Daisy: **And what? Watch while you kill more innocent people?

**Alec: **You made me do that. That man would still be alive if you had just come with me. That's all I ask and the killing will stop. We can have eternity together. (Daisy knees him in the stomach. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige enter the bathroom.)

**Prue: **I believe this is the ladies room.

**Alec: **And this is a private conversation. (His crossbow appears.)

**Prue: **Oh, oh, Phoebe, Paige. (Phoebe puts her hand up and all the soap squirts out of the soap dispensers and the water comes out of the taps. Alec laughs.) Okay, now would be a very good time to get angry. (Paige raises her hands and tries to freeze Alec, but Daisy freezes instead.)

**Alec: **I've never used this on a witch before. (Paige tries again, but fails.)

**Prue: **Oh, grandma's car, fender dented, you got blamed for it, I did it. (Alec flies into a cubicle.)

**Phoebe: **I got grounded for that, Prue.(Prue picks up the crossbow.)

**Prue: **I've never used this on a Darklighter before.(She shoots the arrow at him but he turns into dust and floats away.)

**Paige: **Um, how long do Piper's freezes last?

**Phoebe: **I think she can unfreeze, too.

**Paige: **How?

**Prue: **The same way you froze Daisy. (Paige closes her eyes and flicks her wrists at Daisy, who unfreezes.)

**Daisy: **What happened? Oh God, is he...?

**Phoebe: **Daisy, Leo sent us, we have to take you to him. Come on.

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Piper is still trying to heal Leo.]

**Piper: **Oh God, please work. Come on. Work.

**Leo: **When I die...

**Piper: **You're not going to die.

**Leo: **And when it happens... know this is where I wanna be. I love you.

[Cut to downstairs. Prue, Phoebe, Paige, and Daisy enter the house. There are flowers sitting on a table.]

**Daisy: **Oh God, he found me again.

**Phoebe: **How do you know?

**Daisy: **That's what he does, he sends me flowers so I know he's watching.(Phoebe reads the note.)

**Phoebe: **No, honey, these are for Prue.

**Prue: **They're from Andy, he needs to see me right away.

**Paige: **Something wrong with his phone?

**Prue: **It's a long story but I can't leave you guys.

**Phoebe: **No, Prue, we'll go up and check on Leo and, remember, you're the one with the passive power now. Go.

**Prue: **Are you sure?

**Paige: **Yes, absolutely, we'll be fine. Let's go check on Leo.

[Cut to the attic. Piper is sitting on the floor.]

**Phoebe: **Piper, we found Daisy...

**Piper: **I tried. He's gone.

**Paige: **What?

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Daisy and Phoebe are running down the stairs.]

**Phoebe: **I don't think this is the best time for you to be alone.

**Daisy: **Without Leo it's just a matter of time before Alec finds me again. I have to get away.

**Phoebe: **No. My sisters and I can take care of Alec.

**Daisy: **I don't want you to try. Too many people are dead now because of me and now Leo.

**Phoebe: **Honey, that's not your fault.

**Daisy: **I doesn't matter. When Alec finds me again he's not gonna let you get in the way either. It's better off that I leave. Trust me. I have to go.

**Piper: **Don't you dare. Leo gave up his life to bring you here. If you leave, Alec will find you for sure. And Leo's death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere.

[Scene: A park. Andy is sitting on a seat swing. Prue walks up to him and sits down.]

**Prue: **So I take it we're not here for the same reason we used in high school.

**Andy: **Unfortunately, no.

**Prue: **Makes me kinda wish for the good old days.

**Andy: **We tried that already. Prue, I did everything that I could to keep Internal Affairs from finding out about you. There's not much more I can do after today.

**Prue: **Why? What happened?

**Andy: **I wouldn't tell them what they wanted to know. I turned in my shield. Automatic suspension. I gotta hand it to Rodriguez, he's a pit bull. But when he connects you to all those unsolved cases, he can put the heat on you to get to me. Unless you're careful, he's gonna figure out that it's you and your sisters that he really wants.

**Prue: **Wait, you just got suspended and you're telling me to watch my back?

**Andy: **Until I.A.'s off my case, it's better if we're not even seen together. You don't want them to connect the dots, believe me.

**Prue: **I can't believe you're worried about me when you're about to lose everything that you ever worked for.

**Andy: **Well, every one of those unsolved cases that Rodriguez is tracking down, is an innocent life that you and your sisters helped to save. What you're doing is the reason I became a cop. I guess that's how I do it.

**Prue: **I'm sorry.

**Andy: **No, don't be. Everything happens for a reason. Remember, you taught me that.(Prue kisses him on the cheek.)

**Prue: **Thanks.(She gets up and starts to walk away.)

**Andy: **Take care, Prue.

[Scene: Attic. Piper is watching Leo from the doorway. Phoebe walks up to Piper.]

**Phoebe: **I thought you might like to talk.

**Piper: **He could have stayed with us, he could have fought harder.

**Phoebe: **He was in pain, he had to let go.

**Piper: **He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell, I took his power, all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did.

**Phoebe: **How can you be mad at him?

**Piper: **Because it should have worked. Prue's having premonitions, you figured out how to use her power, and Paige keeps freezing Kit, why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?

**Phoebe: **He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love.

[Scene: Later on. Piper's in the attic with Leo.]

**Piper: **I love you, Leo. (She's crying and a tear drop lands on her hand and her hand starts glowing.) I found it. Leo, I love you. (She holds her glowing hand over Leo and she heals him.) Can you hear me? I love you, Leo, please hear me. (Leo wakes up.)

**Leo: **Piper. (They hug.)

**Piper: **Oh, thank God. I tried so hard and I couldn't make it work before. Why didn't you tell me?

**Leo: **That love was the trigger? You had to find that out on your own. Why couldn't you tell me?

**Piper: **I don't know. I was afraid, I was afraid if I admitted how I really felt it would hurt more if I lost you. I'm so sorry, I should have said it before.

**Leo: **It's better late than never.(They kiss.)

[Cut to the stairs. Piper is helping Leo down them.]

**Phoebe: **Leo.

**Paige: **Oh my God, how did you...?

**Piper: **There's no time to explain.

**Leo: **You've been out of the cloak too long. Alec can find her.

**Piper: **Where's Prue? We need to get her back here and we need to find a spell to vanquish the Darklighter.

**Phoebe: **Okay, I think she has her cell phone on her. (Alec appears. Phoebe tries to use Prue's power.) No! (The light bulbs smash above him.)

**Piper: **Paige, do something! (Paige tries to freeze Alec, but it doesn't work. He grabs Piper.)

**Alec: **Alright, no more tricks, ladies.

**Leo:** Let her go, Alec.

**Alec: **I don't think so. I have what you love, you've got what I love. Care to trade? (Phoebe puts her hand up.) Don't do that. (His hand starts glowing.) I will kill her if I have to. You still think I'm incapable of love, Leo? You wanna see far I'm willing to go?

**Daisy: **Alec, no!

**Piper: **Daisy, stay back.

**Alec: **You shut up!(Prue opens the door and Alec pushes Piper into Phoebe and grabs Daisy.)

**Leo: **No!

**Prue: **Paige, stop him!(Alec disappears with Daisy.)

[Scene: Manor. Living Room. Piper is using Leo's power to try and find Daisy.]

**Piper: **I can't do it.

**Leo: **Yes, you can. You have every one of my powers, including the power to find Daisy.

**Prue: **Leo, wouldn't it be faster for you guys just to switch you powers back?

**Leo: **No, I'm still too weak. It's up to Piper. Trust me, Piper. Okay, look deep inside yourself, peace, place where you find love.

**Piper: **Right, I can hear her.

**Leo: **Listen to her, let her tell you where she is.

**Piper: **She's screaming, she's afraid, he's pushing her past some trees.

**Leo: **Can you recognize the place, can you tell where they're at?

**Piper: **Heroes Grove, Golden Gate park.

**Prue: **Let's go.

**Piper: **What about Leo?

**Leo: **I'm fine. Save Daisy.

**Prue: **Piper, we really need all of us to say the spell.

**Phoebe: **Actually, I don't think we do. I think there's a better way. Piper, Paige, you stay with Leo. Prue, you drive, I'll talk.

[Scene: Golden Gate Park.]

**Daisy: **Why are taking me here?

**Alec: **You could of been my mate, Daisy, my equal.

**Daisy: **I don't understand.

**Alec: **And now you've made this place your death bed. It's your won fault you won't live.

**Daisy: **Please don't kill me. If you ever loved me.

**Alec: **If I ever loved you what? You think I could just get over you? Move on, find somebody else? You're the only woman I've ever loved, Daisy and now I'm the last man you'll ever leave.(His hand glows red hot. Prue and Phoebe run over to them.)

**Prue: **Let her go!

**Alec: **She's mine.

**Phoebe: **Son of a... (She uses Prue's powers and he flies through the air.) Do it, Prue, now!

**Prue: **"What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line."

**Alec: **You really should have stayed out of this.

**Prue: **"I offer up this gift to share, switch our powers through the air."(Alec's hand stops glowing and Prue's hand starts glowing.)

**Alec: **What? Where's my power?

**Prue: **It's hate. Hate is his trigger.

**Phoebe: **Then hate him.

**Prue: **No problem. Bring him to me, Phoebe. (Prue puts her glowing hand on his chest and burns him to death.) "What's mine is yours, what yours is mine, let our powers cross the line."

**Daisy: **He's gone. You did it.

**Phoebe: **You okay?

**Prue: **I can't believe how much hate that took. I never wanna feel like that again.

**Daisy: **You just gave me my life back.

**Phoebe: **Now, when we get home, you're gonna give me my power back, right?

[Scene: Attic. Leo and Piper are laying on the couch together.]

**Piper: **I almost wish I didn't give you your powers back. Then you wouldn't be able to leave.

**Leo: **Me too.

**Piper: **So if Daisy's a Whitelighter to be, doesn't that mean you used to be...

**Leo: **Human? Yes, it does. I was actually born right here in San Francisco. I had lived here all the way up till I went off to the war.

**Piper: **You mean, like Vietnam?

**Leo: **No. World War II. I left med school and enlisted as a medic. I wanted to help save people not shoot them. The last thing I remember, I was bandaging a soldier's head wound and I felt a sharp pain and the next thing I know I was floating surrounded by White Lighters. They offered me immortality and the chance to help special people like you. I never once ever doubted that I didn't make the right choice. Till I met you. Ever since all I can think is how I'd give it up and have a mortal life again to have a family, grow old... with you.

**Piper: **Is that possible?

**Leo: **Yeah, I can become human again, Piper, if you want me to.

**Piper: **Are you kidding? I want that more than anything. I don't want to lose you again.

**Leo: **But...

**Piper: **But then you wouldn't be able to help other witches or other future Whitelighters, would you? You couldn't help save the next Daisy.(There's silence. Paige enters.)

**Paige: **Hey...oh, am I interrupting?

**Leo: **No, I better go. (He and Piper kiss.) I love you.(He orbs out.)

**Piper: **I love you, too. (Paige comes up to her and hugs her.)

[Scene: Construction site. Andy is meeting Morris there. The two I.A. guys are there in their car trying to hear what they're saying.]

**Morris: **How ya doing?

**Andy: **Been better. How about you?

**Morris: **Those I.A. son of a bitches wanted me to wear a mike.

**Andy: **Yeah. So you wearing one?

**Morris: **What do you think?

**Andy: **You in any kind of trouble?

**Morris: **Less than you.

**Andy: **I just want you to know I'm doing it for a good cause.

**Morris: **Andy, I'm your partner. More importantly I'm your friend. I wanna believe you're on our side. It would really help me if I knew why you were doing this. I'm not asking you for I.A. I'm asking for me. I think you owe me that.

**Inspector Rodriguez: **I told you they'd meet, didn't I?

**Inspector Anderson: **Doesn't do us any good if we can't hear them over the noise. I sure wish I could read lips.

**Morris: **Who you covering for?

**Andy: **It's Prue. And all I can tell you is she's connected to all our unsolved cases.

**Morris: **Prue, huh? I was so hoping you weren't gonna say that.

**Inspector Anderson: **I can't hear a thing.

**Inspector Rodriguez: **He's covering up for Prue Halliwell.

**Inspector Anderson:** What? How the hell did you... Oh my God.(Inspector Rodriguez's eyes turn red and made the earphones that Anderson was wearing make a deafening sound.)

[Scene: Halliwell Manor. Piper is in the attic. She finds Leo's dog tags and puts them around her neck.]

**Piper: **Leo.

[Cut to downstairs.]

**Phoebe: **Is it just me or can you draw a chalk outline around this place?

**Prue: **Well, I don't know what you could possibly mean, Phoebe, I mean the weekend's almost over, we never made it to Cabo, I'm never gonna see Andy again, and Piper just lost the love of her life.

**Phoebe: **The glass is way more than half way full here, Prue, Piper saved the love of her life, Alec is long gone and Daisy's on her way back to her family. And we even managed to straighten out our powers, thank God. (She gets two pineapples out of the fridge.)

**Prue: **Thank God? I thought that you always wanted an active power.

**Phoebe: **Maybe, but I never thought I'd actually miss my premonitions. Having your power was like wearing a dress that was too tight. Not that would ever happen.

**Prue: **Remember when I said you had no vision.

**Phoebe: **Which time?

**Prue: **Well, you will never hear it again. It takes a lot of strength to see what you see.

**Phoebe: **I'll drink to that. We can't go to Cabo, we might as well bring Cabo to us.

**Prue: **I don't know, Pheebs, we still have some serious problems.(She plays some reggae music on the CD player.)

**Phoebe: **Problems are for Monday mornings. What do you say?

**Prue: **It's gonna be hell of a Monday morning, but until then...(They toast their drinks.)


End file.
